Revolutionary Pedagogy
by ChosenOne123
Summary: Once someone know that they are oppressed they can't simply ignore it, they have two options. To stay ignorant and keep living life of oppression or to rise above and do something to change it. Thousands of people have done it in the past so why can't Izuku do the same. A story about changing a society that doesn't want you.(Eventually OP Izuku)(HunterxHunter Powers) Some Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything at all! Shout out to all before me!**

 **It (Life) may be unfair, but what happens in a few days, sometimes even a single day, can change the course of a whole lifetime..."**

 **―** **Khaled Hosseini, The Kite Runner**

"Not everyone is born equal" was something Izuku learned at the age of four and was constantly reminded everyday by society around him. Now age 10 he's been living in that reality every single day for the past six years.

The reason was in this world in which 80% of the population possess a superpower, called "Quirks", he had no super power and was called, "Quirkless.."

This made Izuku Midoriya a social outcast, worthless, less than everyone, a person without a purpose in the world. Due to him not having a Quirk he be the at the bottom of society not ever getting a chance to do something work wise but getting low ends jobs only.

When it was revealed that he was Quirkless to his classmates, he was immediately castigated, judged, and bullied. Even the teachers lost interest in the student and allowed the students to get away with their torment on him. However, it didn't hurt as much than when his former "best friend", Katsuki Bakugo bullied him… verbally and physically.

This was a daily thing that Izuku had dealt with for years until it all changed one fateful day…..

Present Day:

After a day coming back of 'play' which wsa really Izuku trying to defend a kid from Bakugo and his goons, which turned into a beating while the other kid ran away.

Bakugo and his goons laughed and taunted izuku while he was on the floor until Bakugou stopping all of it.

"Now listen up here!" Bakugou said in a more serious tone, grabbing him by the collar, "This world is filled with worthless trash like villains, people who have evil quirks, freaks, and most importantly people like you, in which your nothing but a stepping stone to my rise! Know your place DEKU!"

He then gave Izuku one last explosion to the stomach then him and goons left leaving Izuku on the floor.

Izuku then got up slowly with cuts and burn marks over him

"Yeah, a crappy day already not gonna lie", said Izuku

"Well it can't get worse can it? "

He then walks home in pain. Yet, on his way home he sees Idol All Might a couple feet away from him with his back turned talking to the press.

Izuku then ran up to try to talk to him but then people stated to swarm him so he soon jumped out of the crowd.

Yet only when he was in middle of his jump did he recognized that izuku was latching on to him.

"Sorry Kid..." said a shrivelled up All Might

(Im wayyyy to lazy to right out the whole scene but you know how it went)

Izuku's eyes that once carried a slimmer of hope were now beginning to fill with tears.

"what?" Asked Izuku,

"I know it's a hard pill to swallow, but your quirkless and you got to live with the facts being a hero is not for someone **like you** can do. You got to know where you belong in society and hero work is not it" He said, as his hair formed a shadow over his blue eyes, masking his guilt.

"You sound so familiar..." mumble Izuku.

"huh?" Asked All Might.

"YOUR JUST LIKE EVRYONE ELSE!" Cried Izuku to the top of his lungs, as he knelt down to the floor, crying.

"Look kid, I'm sorry." Said All Might.

"Look, you can do other things that other quirkless people do in their life! It's not all bad being quirkless! " He said while reverting to his muscle form.

" **You can still go out and support heroes**!" All Might said with his signature smile.

Yet, all All Might got in return however was eyes full of resentment and anger by Izuku and then izuku threw his notebook that had All Might signature on it at his face.

"YOU TALKED ABOUT HOW ANYTHING POSSIBLE! I GREW UP BELIVING THAT YOU COULD DO ANYTHING! YET, WHEN I FINALLY MEET YOU IN PERSON YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND?! ALL BECAUSE I'M QUIRKLESS HUH! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SEE! YOU'RE A HYPROCRITE AND LIAR!

Deku said all of this with tears in his eyes and his fist balled up so tightly that his knuckles turned white and looked into All Might eyes with sadness and resentment

"Do you know what's it like to be quirkless? To every day to feel not wanted, discarded by society, to feel like an outcast?"

He then slowly walked towards the exit with tears in his eyes. Yet, before he went down the stairs, he turned around and mumbled:

"Some hero you are…"

He then returned home leaving All Might on the roof top

'Yeah maybe saying things can't get worse wasn't the best thing to say' thought izuku as he walks into his house.

" **It's all right to tell a man to lift himself by his own bootstraps, but it is cruel jest to say to a bootless man that he ought to lift himself by his own bootstraps**."  
― **Martin Luther King Jr**

 **Early the next morning**

Izuku was sitting on the beach with sand between his toes as he watched the waves move back and forth. It would've been a beautiful place to be if it wasn't a dump. The beach was full of trash and garbage due to the oceans currents and all the illegal dumping that have been done. In fact, the place smelled awful and most people avoided It.

Yet there was Izuku sitting at the edge of it contemplating life and what had happened the last night

 _Flashback: Last Night_

Not crying after being told all that and to hold back your tears in front of your mother because your idol, the man that you looked up to for all of your life, only saw you as "quirkless" and turned down your dream.

It was, heartbreaking and devastating.

Luckily when he entered his house his mother wasn't home. Probably out working late tonight like she usually does.

Having a quirkless child was frowned down upon in society and was seen as embarrassment which is the main reason his deadbeat father left him and his mother when he was diagnose as quirkless. Thus leaving his mother to work twice as hard to make ends meet even when finding a job that pays the bill hard to find due to just the status of quirkless. Yet, he knew that his mother loved him unconditionally.

He reached his room, but it looked different. Everything in that room that he loved hurt so much, that all the All Might collectables he spent his entire life decorating only frustrated him. But he knew, it wasn't the room that changed. He was the one that changed and saw how things really were. With resentment and tears in his eyes He then got a cardboard box and put anything that was All Might related and threw it in there. He then put the box in the corner of the room ready to be thrown away or sold in the morning.

Everyone had outcaste him, turned him down, classmates, teachers, even his personal hero. All because of something he couldn't control. He layed in bed, rethinking all of his life's decisions, and cried.

 _Flashback End_

It was, emotionally draining and frustrating last night to say the least

So, Izuku sat and looked at sunrise feeling hopelessness take over him and then he started to cry

Yet, these tears weren't tears of sadness but frustration as he bitterly cried out,

"WHY!

"Why I'm only seen as worthless and a social outcast just because of my quirkless! People don't even get to see the real me or the things that I can do. NO! ALL THEY SEE IS A QUIRKLESS PERSON! AND BECAUSE OF It IM DISCRIMINATED AND OPRRESSED! WHY!"

"WHY!"

"why….."

Izuku then curled up in to a ball and then whispered.

"I wish things were different…that being a human being dosen't rely something I can't control."

"Why is society against me just because I'm quirkless…. all I ever wanted to do was to be a hero yet…no one ever has given me a chance to go after my dream not even my own mother"

"I just wish society would accept me and not just see me as a quirkless person."

"Don't we all want that? To be seen as human being and not whatever society tells us we are", says a deep voice from behind izuku.

Izuku then turned around a saw a man right next to him looking at the sunrise with his light brown eyes. He was a tall man around 6'5 who look like he was in his early 20's. He had an athletic type of body broad shoulders, huge legs and arms. Yet wasn't muscular like all might. He was definitely not Japanese's but seemed in fact African American. He had no shoes on and wore a simple black sweatpants and had a blue and black hoodie in which he had his hands in his pocket.

To say that Izuku was surprised and shocked would've been an understatement. He never has seen a man like this in real life only on TV. His Japenese was almost perfect he was talking like he's been living there his whole life. He was going to ask the man questions but that man soon cut him off by saying.

"You're not the only one has felt these feeling of anger, sadness, and frustration. Millions across the globe and countless others throughout time has felt these feelings. Whether it's because where they live or where they were born, how rich of poor they are, what they look like, their race, or in your case" says the man as he looks down at Izuku. "If they have a quirk or not. All those people who I just mention all they wanted was to be given the same chance as everyone has in this game called life. To be seen as a human being not something less. Yet, society told them to stay where there are in life and to be continually oppressed. I understand that all too well."

Izuku stares at the man with awe. This man understands him and how he feels. No one ever in his life understood him not even his own mother. Yet, this man understood him less than 10 mins. It was amazing and encouraging to hear.

The man then went and looked at the sea once again and said,

"You been hurt by a lot by this society and have a lot of hurts and resentment towards things. You also know that the world isn't black or white like most people see it. I for one for the longest wasn't aware of it. Yet, you still got a good heart and want to help others which I think is most important one can do in their life. There's also hope in you after all these years and to me that inspiring to hear and see."

Izuku then began to feel tears forming in his eyes yet, the man then looked him in the eyes and kept talking and he said,

"I can tell that no one believes in your dream of becoming a hero and I'm sure many people have told you that you couldn't. So now let me give you the right answer that you should've heard a long time ago, regarding if you can become a hero."

Small tears were seen in Izuku eyes now, recalling how his mother apologized to him over and over again, apologizing when Izuku asked her if he could become a hero. Izuku then gripped his heart, crying as this man finally said the words to him that he had always wanted to hear.

¨You… can become a hero!¨ the man stated in a proud voice.

Izuku began to bawl his eyes out, crouching on the ground, and crying, happy that someone had finally told him that he could become a hero, everyone had always bullied him because he was quirkless, taunting him with words and actions, telling him that he couldn´t become a hero, but now all of his spirit was completely restored from this

The man started to cry a little bit too, for the reason of he saw that this kid has gone through so much and all he really needed was someone to give love and support to in the right way. Yet this man knew that Izuku was going to be more than just a "hero". Yet, the man shaked those thoughts for another time and after a minute of silent crying wiped his tears away then got izuku on his feet a gave him a hug for support as izuku cried on his shoulder.

After a good 10 minutes of crying Izuku broke away from the hug and stood up tall and wiped his tears away and had a smile on his face. Which then turned into to a confused look when he realized he knew nothing of this man.

Then Izuku went into full ramble mode with all the question he had which got the man to laugh loudly which in turn stopped Izuku mumbling.

Then the man said to Izuku.

"Slow down ahah. I can answer all those question in due time but last start with some basic info. First my name Aaron Vijito I'm from America and I do a lot of things as a job but mostly I help people. Second I'm going to train you to be a hero and there are going to be multiple way and things your gonna learn and do. I'm going to help you on your journey."

"Ohh wow really thanks so much! " Izuku said

"However this it won't be easy at all it's gonna take everything you got, and it this will change what you think about the world and yourself"

Izuku then looked at the man and wondered what he meant by the last part but if the was only way for him becoming a hero he'll do it. He then say's

"I'll do it! When do we start!" stated Izuku

Aaron looks at the boy and grins saying

"Well the first were gonna do is I'm going teach you about"

Then with Izuku shocked and surprise sees Aaron with a white aura that came out of him looking like steam saying

"Nen"

 **"** **It's probably my job to tell you life isn't fair, but I figure you already know that. So instead, I'll tell you that hope is precious, and you're right not to give up."  
** **―** **C.J. Redwine, Defiance**

 **Author Note**

 **Hey Guys ChosenOne123 here! This is my first ever fanfic and boy it's a lot harder than I thought! Yet I enjoyed it immensely and can't wait to write another the next chapter! Yet, posting is not going to be very scheduled to be honest I'm still in school and finals are approaching so don't expect quick updates. Also let me know what I can do better for next i'm open to helpful feed back**

 **As you can tell izuku is not going to be just a hero but something more in which he's going to challenge the system and society itself! I got a lot of ideas on how I can do it but thought this story I will reach out and ask for help from you guys.**

 **Speaking of which you can tell that Izuku is going to learn Nen in this story. Which is vey versatile and unique power systems out there (in my opinion it's the best power system in anime just sayin), so I need help with what hatsu Izuku will have. I already know that his Nen type is going to Transmuters, yet if ya'll really want it to something else I'll think about it just let me know. But seriously I have way too many ideas on what type of Hatsu he'll have so please help me.**

 **That's it for now (I think) please leave a comment and i'll see ya'll next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

"Nen?" says Izuku. "Whats that?"

"Well it's the ability a person has to use and manipulate their own life energy" say Aaron.

"Life Energy" replied Izuku

"Yep! However, we call life energy aura actually. It the same thing but it just sounds wayyyyyy cooler than just life energy" laughed Aaron.

"Yet besides the name every living thing has aura in them even animals. Thus, everyone can potentially use nen and become what we call a "Nen user". Which basically means a person who is capable of utilize Nen on purpose. Rather than accidentally use Nen or those who don't use Nen at all like most people in which we call them "non-users". Stated Aaron

Izuku was dumbfounded when hearing all of this. He had never heard anything about this "aura" that supposedly everyone has. This started the mumbling himself with questions.

"How come this isn't common knowledge to everyone? This "aura" thing is similar in some ways of quirks yet different. Can people who have quirks use nen? What's the limit to this aura? Is this in the…"

While izuku was mubling Aaron had a deadpanned look on his face feeling overwhelmed with the questions. He then clapped loudly in front of his face to get his attention.

"Okay we're going to have to stop that muttering and mumbling for sure." Says Aaron.

"Sorry" says Izuku redhead and clearly embarrassed by his behavior until Aaron said.

"Let me finish explaing then I will answer your question okay?

Izuku nodded

"Lit! Okay back to what I was saying which was the fact that there a lot of "non user in the world yet, there are a ton of people who uses Nen unintentionally. Nen is like any other skill, in that there are those who can learn it faster than others. Some are able to discover and learn to manipulate their aura on their own without having formally learned it. These individuals are typically known as "geniuses", "psychics", or in today society… "

"quirks." Says Aaron with a grin

Izuku mouth was wide open with shock but Aaron kept talking

"You see everyone who has a quirk are technically using Nen. The reason for this is because sometime in history there was probably a mutation in the society that caused everyone to forcefully use nen in some form or fashion. This either made people's "aura" have a permanent change to themselves physically which is why some people quirks are mutations or people are just mutated in general. While others "aura" gave them specific power that was chosen by their genetics which is how Emitters and Transformers quirks work. This greatly limited Nen for those with quirks because it gave away the choice on how a person can be creative on using their Nen. With quirks its more of the case in which whatever quirk your born with is all you can really do in life. However, this did make everyone who had quirks superhuman in all aspects because they are using Nen and some can even use basic or even advance techniques without even knowing it.

"Naaaannniii" stuttered Izuku.

"Think about Izuku" Said Aaron

"People in today society are smarter, stronger, faster, etc. than they were in the past making them superhuman. Think about the strongest man and smartest person in those days before quirks were discovered. Now compare them to average day people who quirks have nothing to do with either strength or intellect and most are still better than those "geniuses" of the past." Stated Aaron

Izuku was dumfounded and was stuttering all over the place while he was shacking trying to make sense of everything he heard. To hear an alternative history on quirks was mind blowing to be honest. Trying to understand how there was more to his world than quirks.

Aaron then turned towards the ocean looking at the rising sun that soon started to lite the sky.

"I don't expect for you to understand everything at first or even believe it. I just want to give you the basic history and facts of Nen and how they relate to quirks. All of this is going to be a progression so don't fret about all of it okay." Smiled Aaron looking back at Izuku

"So, I want you to go home, get some sleep, eat, and then tell your parents that I want to talk to them at some point today. By no means are you allowed to talk about Nen in any form or fashion to anyone you hear. So here my number and I'll see you later okay." Said Aaron giving Izuku a card with his info.

"Ooookkkayyy will do Mr. Vijito" replied Izuku

" Also don't call me Mr. or anything like that okay, just call me Aaron. I'm not old and having all that sun or san after my name is just gonna confuse me okay. Now go home before your parents start to worry." said Aaron

"Okay" said izuku as he started to walk home until he was stopped by Aaron who then drew him into a hug saying.

"I believe in you and you will do great things" said Aaron as he let them him go.

"Thank you" said izuku as he began to walk home wiping away tears from his eyes.

After Izuku left Aaron went back to watching the beautiful sunrise while taking out his phone. He then went to his music and started playing **"Summer is like a Dream"** by Khali Dreams out loud and on repeat

'He's a good kid with a lot of heart and he's not naïve to society issues. Yet, I wonder how he's going to react when he sees more of society and it's issues.' Thought Aaron as he started to lay down on the sand

'Oh well, I can't control that but only help him deal with it as well as the changes I'm going to make in society' Aaron thought with a grin on his face as he looked at the sky

He then received a text message from unknown number saying

Unknown – Hey this is Izuku Midoriya. My mom said that she free around 9ish before her next shift at work and wanted to see if you wanted to come for dinner.

After saving Izuku number on his phone Aaron then went a texted back

Aaron – Sounds like a plan send me your address and I'll be there

'Man a home cooked meal is going to be amazing!' thought Aaron

After getting the address Aaron then started to dose off lying on the sand listening to his music, the breeze, and the waves going back and forth

Later that Day

To say the least, it was at first awkward for Aaron to walk through the doors of the Midoryia household after being let in by Izuku.

Not because Izuku and his mother weren't welcoming just the fact Aaron could tell they were having a hard time making ends meet. Aaron has learned the tell tall signs like the couches being old and worn out, with the oven looking barely operational and many other signs from just the house but more evidently with the look of Inko Midoryia

Inko was a moderately slim lady with green hair just like izuku. She would be considered very attractive to most people actually except the heavy bags under her eyes made it very clear that she's been overworking and was lacking sleep. She was wearing a winter coat that went down almost to her knees which was odd because it wasn't particularly cold outside. As well as the fact that she had on high heels with lots of makeup on her face trying to cover up the bags.

Aaron put these thought in the back of his head as he was soon greeted by her. After all the small introduction and what not she soon shown him to the table for dinner.

After a good 5 minutes of just eating Katsudon (which was Izuku favorite food and Aaron first time eating it) Inko spoke up saying.

"So Izuku told me that you wanted to speak to me about something but wouldn't say what. He said that it's very important and needed to be today. So tell me what's going on and what business do you have with my son" asked Inko while taking a bite of her food.

It was clear that Inko was a little skeptical of Aaron but when she saw her son earlier today there was glee in his eyes that she hasn't seen in years. She desperately wanted her son to be happy and have that shine that he slowly seemed to lose over the years. So she wanted to see what it this all about.

Aaron after taking another bite of his amazing food said

"Well I'm here to offer something to your son but I want you to hear why and how I met your son and what we talked about from Izuku himself." Aaron said looking to Izuku

Izuku started to panic and get jumpy noit wanting to explain his bully problems to his mother until Aaron stopped him.

"Izuku…" said Aaron, "She needs to know what been happening to you all these years."

With that Inko twisted her head to her son and looked onto him with sadness and worry.

Silence rang throughout the household as the newly addressed parent of Izuku Midoriya absorbed the information received. With a bit of hesitance and some encouragement from Aaron, Izuku told his mother what had happened early that morning and why it happened, leaving out 'Nen" of course. His mom had been shocked to learn that he was being bullied, and by Katsuki of all people! But she was more shocked when he told them the tale of how he ran into Aaron, and how he had –apparently- offer of a lifetime. Yet it was from this African American man who spoke great Japanese and seem to come out of nowehere. She wasn't quite sure what to think. They were currently still eating, with Izuku in the middle of Inko and Aaron, looking between them hopefully. They continued to sit in silence.

Until Inko was the one to break the silence.

"So," she said, "If I understand correctly, you want to train my son, in spite of – because of – his quirklessness, and you believe you can make him into a hero he always wanted to be?"

Aaron then looked at Izuku who was still feeling awkward after his confession then looked at Inko with a smile.

"That is correct, ma'am." He answered, swallowing. "I came across him this morning at the beach crying his eyes out." Inko's face fell at the reminder. "I know that it wasn't any of my business, but as the person who found him … crying on the beach early in the morning like that, I felt like I should have at least known why. I didn't think I'd be helping him too, at least until I heard what he was saying

Inko looked a little a shame . "I knew their friendship was strenuous at best," she said, "but I didn't think Mitsuki's son would take things this far."

The guest suddenly looked a bit intrigued. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but are you terribly familiar with the boy's – Katsuki's – parents?"

"Oh indeed." Inko answered with some conviction. "Mitsuki and Masaru went to high school with me and my ex-husband . We became very close over the years." Her crestfallen look returned "We had hoped it would be the same for our children."

Aaron already regretted what he was about to say. "Ma'am, I would strongly advise that Izuku have his distance kept from … Katsuki."

Izuku flinched at this. It seemed he wouldn't be allowed to talk to Kacchan anymore.

"I agree with you." was her reply. "Now, let's get back to the… other matter."

Ah. Aaron was grateful they hadn't chosen to stray away from that deliberately. "Of course, ma'am. As I said, I will be able to help him become a hero. There are more than one ways on becoming a hero and I know the best ways. I can only slowly start to put him through intense training since he's only ten, though, if we started earlier or we rush this it will be bad because it would cause muscle degeneration." Inko worried a little at the idea. "Therefore, we gonna start training hard but not too hard in the beginning. Yet, for now I'd simply focus on material arts and find out which would be best for him." He let out a breath. "Besides physical training, I'd also have him train his mind." At this he looked right at Izuku. "And for that, I'll need him to keep his education up."

Inko straightened her back and looked at him in approval, while the mentioned kid seemed even smaller than he already was.

"His academic priorities aside, I'd teach him what I can about strategy, give him some varying mental exercises. However, we're be going to be also be doing a lot of community work!"

With that statement alone both Izuku and Inko looked at him with confused looked waiting for an explanation

"Let me explain," said Aaron. "I whole heartily believe that in this super powered world we live in if everyone was more focused on helping each other than being famous, popular, or powerful a lot of situations and society problems wouldn't exist. That's why one of my main jobs is going around the world setting up support systems and programs to help others. For instance, I'm setting up a homeless and at risk children/ teens shelter here in Japan and you're going to help me run it."

Inko and Izuku were both surprised by what the man was saying but understood what he's was trying to go for. They were broken from their thought when Aaron said

"With all that it's going to give him the chance to become a hero like everyone else. Yet, after everything I teach him he may have a different opinion on whether he wants to be a hero like everyone else. Said Aaron as he looked at Izuku. Then went back to finish his meal.

There was silence in room as all eyes were on Inko as she had a millions feeling and thoughts in her head due to what was just said.

One of those feelings was flattery

Indirectly flattered but still flattered non the less. This young man is so generous. At the very least Izuku would have someone to socialize with since she was always gone working to make ends meet, even if he's not the same age.

Yet, she was also skeptical.

Which was shown by her next question in which she asked." Why my son? Out all the other people you probably have met in the world why my son? With eyes of doubtfulness.

Aaron after hearing this question looked at Inko and said

"I believe in your son because he's not naïve that the world is not all sunshine and rainbows to him just because he's quirkless. That he's oppressed because of his quirklesness and he's only 10 years old. No one and especially a child should feel inferior as a human being just because of what society says. Yet….., he's still a kind hearted kid who wants to help people in the long run and most people aren't like that. You'r son is going to change I promise, I don't how but I know he will. Also as said earlier one of my job Is to help people and Intend to help him."

" and you, Inko." Said Aaron looking straight into her eyes

Before Inko could respond Aaron then looked over at Izuku and said

"Can you leave the room and let me and your mom talk alone for a little bit."

Izuku then looked at his mom looking for her approval until she gave it to him by saying

"Go upstairs, take a shower, then wait in your room. "replied Inko

Izuku ran upstairs to go and take a shower. Leaving Inko and Aaron downstairs

Inko then stated "what do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean?" replied Aaron

"Don't play dumb with me" Inko said annoyed.

"I meant that I'm not only going to help Izuku but you as well. I know you guys are having financial troubles" said Aaron

Inko heart stung when hearing that. She knows full well that they were in financial trouble and looking at her house it wasn't hard to tell either.

"What's your job" asked Aaron

"I'm a nurse on weekdays and chef at a restaurant on weekends." replied Inko

"Is that all the jobs you have?"

"Yes"

"Are you lying to me"

"No I'm not why would I"

"So then why did Izuku say you had work tonight then since it past 10 and it's the weekend? "

"…"

"Also your wearing high heels and long coat in your own house. The weather is not even below 26 degrees Celsius" **(78 degrees Fahrenheit)**

"….."

"Inko you can be honest with me"

Still no reply but tears starting to form in her eyes

"Inko I can tell that you love your son very dearly and doing everything that you possibly can to support him. I want to help you support him and help you so please…. let me help you" said Aaron as he sat closer to Inko

With that last sentence Inko burst into tears and began to tell him her story.

How she fell in love with her ex-husband in high school, went to college, graduated, got married and then had Izuku. Life was good for the family until Izuku was declared quirkless in which her husband abandoned them and left them. While doing that took all their money leaving her and Izuku by themselves. Finding a job was hard due to never working after college and the fact that her son was quirkless which made employers prefer others just because it was embarrassing to have one of your workers have a quirkless child. That was the case until she found a small doctor's clinic that didn't paid a lot but was better than nothing. Then using her hobby of cooking got a job as a part time chef that she could only do on weekends. They were doing okay until the land lord decided to rake up the prices on their apartment. Yet this was used to get her and her son to move out the apartment complex because having a quirkless neighbor brought down the values of the other entire apartments complex. So getting ridding of the Midoryis made the landlord more money and with Inko uncertainty of getting a job else well they had to stay there. With the hiked up rent Inko needed the cash and so she turned to one thing she tried to avoid for so long.

Prostitution

She's been doing it for two years and she hated every minute of It but it what's kept them from being on the streets. She was doing it because it seemed the3 only option on supporting her and her only child which she loved deeply.

After telling her story Inko looked up to see Aaron wrapping his arms around her in a hug, crying with her saying.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that all by yourself. I know it must've been so hard to do that. Yet, you did all of that for your son whom you never denied and loved him anyways besides him being quirkless. To me that inspiring and one of the many reason why I do what I do. Mothers like you who do anything and everything to provide for their children. To me you'll are heroes in my mind.

Inko then looked at him with tears in her eyes as he continued,

"Many women and girls had and have to be sell their bodies just put food on the table for their family even when they hate it. Yet, people are quick to judge and assume things about stuff like this instead of actually knowing or acknowledging the reason why. It really sickens me and makes me furious that people are okay being ignorant to issues just like this." He said angrily

Aaron while talking accidently started letting out some hostile Ren that made Inko blood run cold and her eyes widen with fear. However, it only lasted a second because Aaron then sent out some comforting Ren to counter the hostile Ren which made Inko feel safe, warm and protected.

Aaron then stopped hugging her and before Inko could say anything Aaron quickly said

"I'm sorry I let some of my power out because I was angry. I just can get emotional at times yah know, it's frustrating… I want to help you and Izuku so please let me help you both"

Inko with tears in her eyes nodded her head in approve and smile on her face

"Awesome!" yelled Aaron excitedly. As he jumped up on his feet, swinging his arm in air like he just scored a touchdown.

"So, I want you guys to meet me at my shelter tomorrow so I can show you your new job and the place where Izuku will be doing most of his community service"

"A New Job?" replied Inko.

"Yeah I'm giving you a new job that pays more than your jobs combined and won't be unhealthy work hours. I'm not going to just hand out money like heroes and celebrities do because that doesn't fix the problems but rather just a temporary Band-Aid to the symptoms. Giving people just money and nothing else is something I don't usually do. I rather give people the chances to work for something or to give them the tools to be successful. It's about giving people help so they can empower themselves and be independent.

Inko nodded it made sense

"However, let's talk about all the small details tomorrow okay. Since tonight has already been an emotional roller coaster and you need some serious sleep." Stated Aaron. As he began to write down his address on a piece paper.

Inko wanted to refuse and talk about it right then and there, but was exhausted and glad for the offer of a new job instead of what she's been doing.

After handing the address to Inko and putting his shoes on he looked at Inko with a smile

"I'll see yall at 12 am tomorrow and don't worry about lunch because it's going to be on me! Goodnight Inko and goodnight Izuku. Yes, Izuku I know that you're on the steps of the stairs." Laughed Aaron.

With that he walked out of the door saying "Night ya'll"

With the address in her hand Inko went to the steps picking up a stunned Izuku. She then went to her bedroom and placed him on her bed. Then went to the bathroom to take a shower and change from her "work attire" to comfortable pjs.

She then found he son slowly falling asleep on her bed in between some covers. She soon joined him with her getting into the covers herself and holding her son in between her arms. Crying tears of sadness but of joy as well as she started to dose off. Knowing that tomorrow is the beginning of a new direction for their life. With that both mother and son were sound asleep.

 **"** **Give a Man a Fish, and You Feed Him for a Day. Teach a Man To Fish, and You Feed Him for a Lifetime**

 **Teach a Man how to Teach Another Man How To Fish, and You Can Feed The World"**

 **Unknown**

* * *

 **What up ChosenOne123 here again.**

 **Hope yall understood the explanation when It came to Nen because it was so hard to write! Yet, if there needs to be more explanation on it let me know in the comments**

 **Sadly, in order to be somewhat realistic and for story purposes Inko had to be a Prostitute**. **There are so many women in our world that do this in order to make enough money for their family to live and that's really sad to be honest. Yet, unlike most women and girls in the world she'll have a chance to leave that life.**

 **Next chapter will have the first time skip in the story granted not a huge on but a time skip and he'll start meeting interesting people.**

 **Also like I said this is my first fanfic so please leave a comment on how I should improve thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **So I'm back it's been way too long but life happens and you do what you go to do! (I'm literally writing this at 2 am and im so tired) I made some changes to the story so be aware. For instance, I'm making U.A. being a college instead of high school but everything else is still going to happen like it does in the manga but just three years later. So Izuku is actually 14 like he was in the show when he met All Might and Aaron on that fateful date. (I'll have to fix that later)**

 **Also this chapter I got some idea from a couple of other writers who I had a similar thinking about how the story may or may not go.**

 **Thanks so much for all the likes and the reviews its kinda cool to know that people like this story and I hope I can deliver!**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Time Skip 3 years**

"I sure came along way since meeting Aaron on that beach huh?" said Izuku

Izuku is now 17 years old began to get dressed after looking at himself in the mirror as he just woken up in the morning to get ready to take the Entrance Exam for U.A.

Izuku now stands a good 5'11'' and had a body of an Olympic gymnast. Gone was his baby face but rather a face of young man beaming with youth yet his freckles and the hair were still the same. Yet there we scar all over his body due to the intense training he endured over the years with Aaron. Yet izuku didn't mind them at all, in fact he's saw them as reminders of everything he endured to become the young man he is today.

After putting on some gray sweatpants and a black hoodie with green stripes across it, he heard his phone buzz and picked it up

 **On izuku phone**

EraserSpider – Hey, you better not be late for this exam like you was late at Lambeth's store 

Izuku just rolled his eyes and responded

Philotimo – Literally just got up and about to head out the door. Also I was late for that one time meeting up at Lambeth's store. Anyways once the exam is over we still down to get food afterwards at Aaron place Shino?

EraserSpider – You was late on helping get rid of rats at Mr. Lambeth's place! I was almost finished by the time you got there. And yeah of course we still down afterwards for food. It's been a while since I last saw you or sensei Aaron.

Philotimo – Yeah he's been asking about you and if you are taking the sleeping medicine.

EraserSpider – …..

EraserSpider – Welllll

Philotimo – Dude it literally for you to get good amount of sleep. You know you can feel sensei wrath later today when you meet him. 

EraserSpider – Yeah you're not wrong about that. Anyways I need to catch the bus. I'll text you when I'm there so we can meet up

Philotimo – Alright see you soon.

Izuku puts his phone up and grabs his duffle bag and headed out the door. After grabbing some food and giving his mom a kiss on the cheeks.

"Good luck! I know you're going to kill it today sweetie!" said Inko after receiving the kiss

"Thanks mom! I'll see you at Aaron's place after the exam", said Izuku

Izuku headed out his apartment put his head buds and played the classic **_"Rocky"_** sound track and started to jog to U.A and as he was jogging he started to get more messages from Shino and his other friends saying good luck to him for the upcoming exam.

Izuku smiled thinking about how he had such great friends and how over these past three years he gained so many of them. Yet, when he thought about how him and Shino became friends he just smiled to himself.

He remembers what happened three year ago…

 **2 years and some months ago**

It's been a couple months that Izuku and Inko have been going to Aaron's Shelter after that night when Aaron came to visit them.

They were surprised to hear that the building where the shelter was actually a middle school before it became the shelter. The school was once a low budget school that after years of not receiving enough money from the government because the lack of high test grades and graduation rates they decided to shut down the school. Thus sending hundreds of kids to go to different schools some who had to go to schools more than an hour away. The building was going to be torn down and made to a mall or something else but Aaron was able to get the government to allow him to use it as a shelter. So Aaron was given a small grant (also putting a lot of his own money into, even though he'll never admit that) and made the shelter what it is today

The shelter itself was a three stories school building style that had a huge opening with glass that had a sign that said "Shelter for all in Need". On the inside it had many room filled with things like a weight room, a multiple huge open rooms filled with bunk beds for those who needed a place to stay the night, and even a computer room. The school was turned into a multifunctional building designed to help people in almost all areas of their life. All in all, the Shelter was a sight to behold to say the least with how advanced and efficient it was and looked. Yet, it was covered with plants all around it, paintings drawn by children, designer graffiti by teenagers, and so much more. It looked and felt welcoming for all people in all walks of life.

The name of the shelter was called "FEAST" which were in bold letters that was on a long and huge banner that stretched across the entrance of the school. Then as you walked into the school there is a huge plaque that had the word "Philotimo" written on it. When Inko and Izuku first saw this they were rightly confused on what it meant in which Aaron replied

"The word Philotimo is a Greek word that is without definition, but impacts the world beyond imagination. The word philotimo comes from the Greek root words "filos," meaning friend, and "timi," meaning honor. The meaning of philotimo extends far beyond the words friend and honor. Philotimo encompasses the concepts of pride in self, pride in family, pride in community, and doing the right thing. Philotimo is an all-encompassing concept that gives meaning to life that stretches well beyond ourselves. An Elder from long ago named "Paisiou" aptly defined philotimo as "that deep-seated awareness in the heart that motivates the good that a person does. A philotimos person is one who conceives and enacts eagerly those things good." Replied Aaron "I try to run this place by those standards"

Aaron continued taking a deep breath. "People rarely do things for others without expecting something of equal or greater value in return. The virtue of personal sacrifice is fading fast. Technology has created personal bubbles wherein the focus on self holds supreme. Quirks can further divide us as just because people judge each other based off their quirks. People rarely feel comfortable talking to others because they fear the perception of being politically incorrect. People are reluctant to help stranded motorists because we say to ourselves, "They have cell phones. They can call for help themselves," not to mention the possibility that the stranded motorist might be luring people into a violent trap. People are less generous because many charities redirect the donated funds for personal use. Rarely do workers take pride in what they can contribute to the company that they work for but, rather, what more the company can give them. As far as doing the right thing goes, there is no longer a bright line between right and wrong, which makes doing the right thing nearly impossible. The morally gray area is ever increasing to be honest."

"I just want to help people and make a real difference in society yah know. Me, others in the worlds and you guys yourself all have been hurt by society and I just want to change it for the better no matter what the cost is." Aaron said wearily with a smile.

With that statement Inko and Midoryia looked at Aaron and saw the sadness in his eyes. Eyes that have seen more than most people his age should see or in fact anyone should see in their lifetime. Inko made a note to ask him about it later.

Speaking of Inko, after that fateful night called up all her jobs and told them that she quit immediately. It was like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders that she's been carrying on her shoulders for years when she made those calls. So when she got to the shelter for her first day on the job she was excited and curious to say the least. Yet, when she heard that her new job was being of the chefs at the shelter she couldn't be more than happy. She was also assigned as an on staff nurse at the shelter when there was an emergency at hand. Granted she was only a nurse and there was already a doctor on staff but it never hurt to have people on call just in case. Anyways she loved the people she worked with they're just super friendly and just the general environment in which everyone respected each other.

Izuku on the other hand has mixed feeling about spending his time at the shelter. It's not like he didn't enjoy serving and hanging out at the shelter, in fact he loved it there! All the serving he did to help people whether be lifting boxes of food, helping his mom in the kitchen, taking inventory, and the many of other things Aaron had him do at the shelter. Yet, even the small stuff that he did like having a simple conversation with an elderly man or even cheering up some younger kids by playing with them on the playground. He was helping people in a way that he felt like it meant something, it made him feel worthwhile and good about himself, it made him feel like a hero.

The thing made Izuku have mixed feeling about the place was his training segments. To say that the training he did with Aaron was hellish would be an understatement. Granted it did start slow in which all he did was after school he would come to the homeless shelter where he would first do his homework, then learn basic combat, and then help out with the homeless shelter. This however only lasted a couple weeks until school ended for summer vacation. When school finally ended that's when the real work finally began. Izuku would wake up early in the morning go for a run around the neighborhood, with then Aaron would have him do some body weight training which was different every day and then go for another run. Have lunch then would go to his Nen training was interesting to say the least. Then he would help around the homeless shelter yet again. Every day he would do this and every day he would pass out in his bed more exhausted than the day before. Yet, he was getting stronger day by day and it was showing through his body because he was still skinny but no longer a stick like he used to be.

Izuku's Nen training wasn't what he thought It was. In fact, all it really consisted was him meditating slowly opening his Aura Nodes, which are basically pores of which aura flows from, and Aaron explaining things to Izuku about Nen. First thing Izuku learned is there are four major principles of Nen which are the basic techniques in order to properly use Nen. Yet the only one Izuku knows is Ten (纏, Envelop; Shroud) which is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. Ten also protects from emotional Nen attacks, and it also offers limited protection against physical attacks, but hardly any when said attacks are enhanced with aura. Ten also maintains youthful vigor and reduces one's aging process making them, look a lot younger than they are.

Which makes sense to Izuku when he thinks about Aaron who seems to older but looks really young. Yet whenever he brings things up to him Aaron replies with a laughter saying "That may be true however the real reason Is because Black Don't Crack". Which just confuses Izuku even more.

Anyways this training been going on until one day after his usual schedule Izuku decided to take a midafternoon walk. Usually he would be still busy doing more training or helping around but Aaron had other matter to attend to and had already finished his usual workouts for the day and had a little more energy than usual. Now he wasn't supposed to venture off very far from the shelter to other places because it wasn't the safest and he was only 14 but he was feeling adventures that day so off he went.

He was walked down about 4 blocks looking at all the different shops, street graffiti, con man on the street trying to sell stuff, all the food stands and etc. There were even diverse types of people living there as well just like how it was at the shelter. Usually, in the nicer part of town you had only people who look normal looking people and some with mutations that made them look a little different but still human. Yet, here it was filled with people with mutations that made them look, scary, too odd, or how some would say villainous looks. It's a common stereotype that if you look like a villain or have a villainous quirk you're a villain. However, Izuku learned from spending time at the shelter to not judge a book by its a cover and to reject society stereotype.

Besides that, Izuku was soaking in the everything he walked enjoying every moment until he ran across an old store that read "Joey's Pawn Shop" on the top. Upon looking at the smaller sign that said "We have computers, books, old superhero comics, videogames, snacks, watches…" yet, Izuku stopped reading after reading that they when he saw comics and immediately walked into the store.

Upon entering he saw an old man behind the counter half asleep with his right hand holding his head up and his left lying flat on the counter. He was wearing regular a blue baseball cap, a scraggly beard that was mostly white but a couple of strands that were grey, and was wearing a plaid shirt. He looked like an American tourist.

When Izuku was walking up to the man he violently shot up looking at izuku but then relaxed as he saw that izuku was only a kid. Izuku was surprised to say the least but was not clueless why the man reacted the way he did nor the fact that the old man's hand reached for something underneath the counter as well.

"I'm sorry about that kid you startled me a little." Said the old man knocking Izuku out of his thoughts as he looked at the man.

"No your fine sir, I'm sorry that I startled you," Izuku replied sheepishly

"Well kid what can I help you with? You're not here to buy cigarettes or some weed are you?" laughed the old man who was half joking but half serious.

"WHAT! NO no no no no no no no no. I just came to look at the comic that you have." Izuku panicky replied

"Ohh okay than. Well the comics are in the back corner." Stated the old Man

As Izuku said thanks and walked to the back of the store the old man looked at him with a curious glance. He was kind of surprised that a kid wanted to see some old comics of super hero of the past due to the fact that most kids cared about were superheroes now a day. In fact, the only person he knew who wasn't an on old timer like him that liked the old superhero comics was another kid who came in to read the comics.

The door to the store was swung open and the old man looked to see who it was. When he saw who It was the old man grinned saying to himself "Speak of the devil."

The person who walked through the door was a kid who looked like he was 10 years old with gravity defining purple hair. The kid just waived at the old man and went straight into the comic book section until he saw a bush of green hair in front of the comics.

Izuku with his awareness being more keen due to all the training he received notice the kid right next to him said "hi"

"Hello," said the kid with the purple hair as he continued to look through the comics uninterested in the conversation

"You like old comic books?" asked Izuku shyly

"yeah."

"Nice! What your name? Who's your favorite hero! Why you like them blah blah balah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"asked Izuku as he began to mumble

The purple haired kid was surprised and little overwhelmed to say the least by Izuku question but it made him a little happy that someone his age wanted to talk him since most kids treated him as a villain due to his quirk.

So the two kids talked about their passions of old comic book heroes and the modern day's heroes, and just life in general. They both loved the old comics book with heroes like Spiderman, X-Men, Batman, Static Shock etc for similar and obvious reasons ( **If you don't know any of the superheroes that I just mention then go research them! Not just for the story but also because they're amazing as well!** ) It was towards the end of the conversation that they figured out they both wanted to be heroes when they got older and to attend UA. However, both avoiding the topic of quirks all together for their own reason. Yet, they had a long conversation (in which is Izuku talked the majority of the time) until they both realized that they been talking for quite a while and needed to get home. So, they went up to the counter to pay for their comics. As the old man rang up the comics he spoke up saying.

"Ahh I see you found the new comics I got for yah Shinsō? I had an old buddy in the US imported them especially the ones about Batman and the X-Men" Asked the old man.

"Yep sure did" said Shinso. As he handed the man money for the comics

"No problem kid of course. Now go home and get some sleep you look exhausted like you always do" said the old man

"I'll try Mr. Lambeth" said Shinso as he collected his change and his comics from Lambeth. He then turned to Izuku saying.

"It was actually cool to meet you Izuku."

"Yeah it was! We should hangout later this week since it's summer.." said Izuku

"Really?" said Shinso.

"Yeah why not? Let me get your number. "replied Izuku

"Actually, I don't have a phone so let me get your number so that I can call you when I'm free.", replied Shinso.

"Yeah no problem" replied Izuku

So Izuku gave his number to Shinso and then Shinso left the store, leaving Izuku and Mr. Lambeth in the store.

"I'm really glad that you became friends with Shinso he's been through a lot of crap and he needs a good person like you as a friend" said Lambeth

"What you mean" replied Izuku

"Ohh Shinso is kind of a loner to be honest" sighed Lambeth while pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"Apparently he has a 'villainous' quirk so most people won't give him the time of the day. Thinking since he has a villainous quirk he must be a bad kid or a future villain which is some bull in my opinion. When I was in the military and in combat situation, it didn't matter what someone looked like or if their quirk were "evil". All that really mattered what you could do and who you were as a person. It's sad really….. Shinso a good kid at heart yet not many people can look past his quirk. Often I see him come in here with red eyes due to all the crying. In fact, he spends a lot of time hanging around here or talking to me" said Lambeth as he puffed heavily on his cigar.

"Heck, even my quirk backs up my claim on him. He's a has a chance to be a hero."

Izuku looked at the old man and asked " Wait, what is your quick exactly?"

"My quirk is called **Appraision**. Which basically allows me to appraises anything and everything including people. With people it allows me to appraise their intentions, character, and their quirk," Lambeth said with a smirk.

Izuku upon hearing this a flood of emotions and thoughts filled Izuku's mind. One was being awed at the fact that this old man had such a unique and versatile quirk. Another thought that ran through his head was his curiosity. The old man said that he had seen combat in his lifetime yet, there hasn't been an real wars or even combat scenarios that have been made to public in the last 25 years. Was this before the 25 years of peace? Was there a conflict that hasn't been made public? There were so many question he wanted answers to know. Yet, the thing he felt the most was anger. Pure anger and frustration about the whole satiation and how their situations are very different then his yet, the pain and issues they face are all too similar.

"Hey kid!" said Lambeth as he blew out more smoke

Instantly knocking Izuku out of his thinking and mumbling.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions about me or why I'm telling you any of this in the first place but it's getting really late it's already 8 and you should probably head home okay kid" stated Lambeth while getting up from his seat at the counter to close up shop.

"Come back some time and I'll tell you some stories about my glory days' okay kid!" replied Lambeth in hearty laughed

"I will thank Mr. Lambeth have a good night." Replied Izuku as he exited the door

"Be a good friend to the Shinso he needs it" yelled Lambeth as he saw Izuku walking out the store.

 **Present**

 _"After that I caught up to Shino and we became fast friends. We would even visit Mr. Lambeth's store a lot as well just to see him and hangout out there. Though Shino did have some awkwardness later on when I introduced him to my other friends that I gathered over the years but now were all best buds. We even all decided to attend U.A. together. Only me and Shino haven't taken our test, everyone else has passed their exams. Well then I guess I need…"_ thought Izuku but was soon interrupted by Bakugou who walked past him walking into U.A. gates

"Deku, get out of my way or I'll blow you up." yelled Bakuguo

"Whatever "

"Don't get in my way, nerd"

"You got anything else better to do on this fine day ".

Bakugou has actually learned to accept Izuku's rudeness when it came to him. Their falling out they had years ago made them no longer friends and made their relationship toxic and hateful at first. Now they were just bitter towards one another, barely able to tolerate each other without fighting.

Izuku started walking again… and then, tripped.

'Well, crap'.

Izuku however, didn't feel any pain. Instead, he was floating.

"Are you ok"?

Izuku looked up to see a short brunette haired girl.

Now Izuku no longer stuttered ever since he started working at the shelter as well as one his best friends being a girl for a long time didn't know what personal space was. So seeing this girl different fazed him at all but he just smiles and said,

"Yeah, thanks. Can you please let me down um…" said Izuku

"Right. My name's Ochaco Uraraka"

"Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you!"

"Well good luck to you!" said Ochaco

Both of then entered the building.

 **The auditorium**

Izuku went to his assigned seat and was next to Bakugou.

"Why am I not surprised." Said Izuku

"Shut up Nerd. The thing is starting." Stated Bakuguo

"Like anyone listens to these."

"Whatever".

Present Mic then, spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody says "hey"!

This was followed by silence. Izuku leaned towards Bakugou.

"Told you".

Bakugou actually smirked.

"Not much of talkers huh? Let's get right into how the entrance exam works", said Present Mic

A screen showed a little video game simulation.

"You will all be in specific centers for your exams. There are three robots, each worth a certain amount of points. There 1-pointers, 2-pointers, and 3-pointers".

A tall stocky blue-haired dude then stood up behind Izuku.

"May I ask a question?", he asked

"Go ahead.", said Mic

"On the printed sheet, it says 4 villains. If this is a misprint then, U.A., the top hero school, should be ashamed. In addition, you with curly green hair".

Izuku back at the dude.

"You have been on your phone the entire time. If you intend to distract others and not pay attention then, get out".

Izuku looked at him with anger and spoke.

"You're wasting my time right now so shut up!".

Everyone in the audience then turned to the pair.

"I beg your pardon"

"With you putting me in the spotlight, you're wasting everyone's "precious" time. You couldn't keep your mouth shut from some stupid reason. Let me give you some advice. Turn around, swallow that stupid elite pride, and hear what the man has to say."

"How dare…"

"Don't. **Make. Me. Say. It. Twice** ". Said Izuku with his eyes glowing violent green and aura spreading out from him into the auditorium causing some people to freak out and be off put by the

Everyone to say the least was speechless and intimidated by the green-haired young man.

"Hey, hey. Let's not fight. Anyways, he's right about the fourth robot but, it is worth 0 points. It is simply an obstacle. Well, this concludes our assembly. Here is our school motto. Can I get a **PLUS ULTRA** "?!

Izuku packed his things and texted Shino good luck and walked outside.

 **Battle Center A**

Izuku was in his training clothes and ready for the exam to start. He felt confident. He saw Uraraka taking some breathing exercises trying to stay calm. He thought about encouraging her not to worry but, was grabbed by the shoulder. He looked to see the blue-haired guy from earlier.

"That girl looks like she's trying to concentrate. Are you trying to sabotage her?"

"Great, you're here. Unlike you, I have friends and was simply going to calm her down. Now get your hand off me before you lose it."

"Now listen here! I won't be disrespected by some punk so, I demand an apology… agh"!

The kid quickly grabbed his stomach in pain. Izuku had just elbowed him with a powerful force.

"I don't believe I'll get in trouble for that. I'll simply say "you were holding me back". Said Izuku as he walked away

Everyone was looking at him with shocked grasp but he didn't care he was done with these people and just wanted to do this exam and go home.

Izuku then walked in front of the pack and put his palms out in front of him. Then a flash of light a book suddenly appeared hovering over his hands. The book a dark blue cover with a vibrant green outline and was levitating on top of his palm with the book open.

"Here we go the U.A. exam. To think it would take a lot of blood, sweat, and tears for this one school. It better be worth it. Doing things this way better be worth it". Thought Izuku right before he heard the Present Mic yelling

"Start!"

To be continued

 **"If you're not making someone else's life better, then you're wasting your time. Your life will become better by making other lives better."** **  
―** **Will Smith**

 **Sorry for the long time skip but I plan on coming back and fill some of the gaps on what happened I just wanted to put something out there.**

 **Also Izuku in this story is not passive or meek in this story just to make sure people not. Rather he's going to stand up for what he thinks is right no matter what which will be explained later on how he gets there. He's has and will be dealing with heavy stuff that happens in society and stuff like that changes people.**

 **Also that Will Smith quotes is one of my favorite one of all times it's something I try to live my life by!**

 **Anyways, please leave a comment on how I can improve and hopefully I'll see ya'll soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replying to Comments!**

 **Jumpy85Plays & Hopeshard: So yeah thanks for all the comments on how the story text wasn't working at first. I literally had no idea that it did that!**

 **NyaNyaKittyFace: Yeah I'm trying to work on grammar but I really suck at it as well ahah. So I'm trying to work on it but thanks for the input.**

 **To everyone else comments: Thank you so much for the support! I'll keep trying post these out!**

 **Well Enjoy and I don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

 **Last Time**

Izuku then walked in front of the pack and put his palms out in front of him. Then a flash of light a book suddenly appeared hovering over his hands. The book a dark blue cover with a vibrant green outline and was levitating on top of his palm with the book open.

"Here we go the U.A. exam. To think it would take a lot of blood, sweat, and tears for this one school. It better be worth it. Doing things this way better be worth it". Thought Izuku right before he heard the Present Mic yelling

"Start!"

 **Now**

"What are you guys waiting for? GO GO GO! That one kid with the book has already left and he's racking up some serious points!" screamed President Mic

All the examiners turned to open gate up to see Izuku running through and destroying hordes of robots with a simple metal staff. With his book levitating right behind him hitting and smashing any robots he missed.

"How in the world is he doing that with a freaking book!" said a random examiner as he and the rest of the examiners ran into the fake city hoping to get some points.

Izuku paid no attention to them as he used his book as stepping stone to parkour up to nearest building. Where he saw a line of one pointers ready to pounce on a preoccupied examiner fighting a 3 pointers.

The book quickly spiraled towards the group of robots causing them to all be destroyed in quick session, with the first robot's head being cleaned off head off.

He continued this method of jumping from rooftop to rooftop destroying robots and helping people with his book and (occasionally) staff.

" _Hopefully that's enough. I should head towards the huge crowd in the center. Maybe I could help and/or find more robots. I wonder how Shino and the Uraraka doing_ ". Thought Izuku as he parkoured his way to the others.

 **Monitor Room**

Watching from the monitor room was the principal, pro heroes such as Midnight, Present Mic, and… All Might. All Might couldn't help but, keep his eye on Izuku. He couldn't shake the guilt he had about what he said to him that day and how he crushed his dreams

Some hero you are…".

Those words Izuku said to him on that day has been on a constant loop since seeing him today on the screen. Yet, in his own guilt he completely forgotten about Izuku until he saw him today.

Yet, here was Izuku with a quirk! All be it a weird one that involves a strong book, but still a quirk. All Might was wondering if another force was at play here. A force by an all too familiar and powerful enemy.

"This year's examines look like they're full of potential!" said Present Mic snapping All Might out of his thoughts

"That would seem so. But, the real test has been yet to be revealed". Said a small bear looking mouse

 **Battle Center A**

A huge force shook the entire center. Izuku stopped in his tracks to see a huge amount of dust come from the building. Izuku covered his face to block any debris. When he opened them, a lot of examines were running away. He looked up to see a huge robot taller than, any building currently present.

" _So, that's the 0-pointer. I should probably leave too no point go against it"_ Izuku thought

"Help"!

Izuku froze when he heard that desperate cry for help. His eyes widened as he recognizes the feminine voice.

"Uraraka"?

He saw the gravity girl pinned down by a huge piece of debris.

"I can't move. I think I broke something. Someone, please help me"!

Without hesitation, Izuku jumped of the building he was currently on and started sliding down building. While he was doing that he did a symbol with his open hand. He soon flipped off and onto his book which was now bigger and rushed towards Uraraka. ( **Imagine static Shock and his hover board thing),** He looked back to see people ignoring Uraraka and some who stopped and still ran away. The one that pissed him off the most was the blue haired kid who stopped but, restarted his engine Quirk.

"Cowards".

He reached Ochaco who had tears in her eyes but, was glad to see someone came to help.

"Are you injured?"

"I think I sprained my ankle. It pinned under the rock".

Izuku got a grip on the rock and started to lift it up. He let out a yell and flipped the rock.

"Uraraka! On your feet. The 0-pointer is right behind us".

Izuku grabbed Uraraka and pulled her close to his chest and jumped back on to his book. They were both flying in the air for a good minute until the 0-pointer knocked down the building and debris came and knocked them out of the sky. Izuku grabbed Ochaco trying to get his book underneath but was ready for a horrible fall yet, it never came. Uraraka activated her Quirk to make Izuku float which, allowed them to make it to ground safely.

Uraraka looked up to see Izuku holding her close… really close. They both blushed until Izuku heard the 0 pointer that was still coming their way. Which he sighed and slowly putt Uraraka down gently due to her ankle and faced the 0 pointer with his book spinning like a wheel right behind him.

"What are you doing? we need to go!" yelled a panicked Uraraka

"No, I'm ending this now", Izuku stated

With that Izuku did another hand symbol with his hand and the book started popping with small explosion as it started to rotate faster and faster.

In a blink of an eye the book went straight for the zero pointers left knee and exploded on contact and going straight through it. The book then zig zag through the zero pointer body starting from the bottom all the way to the top, with each hit the explosion got bigger and bigger. By the time the book got to the 0 pointer head it was already falling but then book stopped right in front it head…..

Until a massive explosion blew up the head completely and made the robot fall backwards.

Every single examiner had the mouths wide open and was completely shocked at what they just saw. They were looking back and forth between Izuku and the destroyed robot until an elderly woman came from behind them. Walking straight to Uraraka.

"You all did amazing. I'm here to heal any injuries. Oh, honey. You seem to have a bad ankle. Here" stated Recovery Girl

The elderly woman, Recovery Girl, kissed Uraraka on the head which healed her ankle, almost instantly.

"Do you have any injuries, honey?"

"No. Just a few scrapes." Izuku said

"Ok".

Recovery girl processed to see everyone's injuries. Izuku sat next to Ochaco to see if she was ok.

"Seems your ankle is all better" said Izuku

"If it wasn't for you, I would've gotten even worse injuries. Thank so much for saving me!" Uraraka said cheerfully

"Yeah, that would be been bad but you didn't. You looked like you needed help. So, I went to save you. That what were supposed to do yet, I'm the only one who actually **tried** to help".

Izuku got up and looked at the examines, who were extremely ashamed. Izuku stared down the blue-haired boy the most.

"I figured as much" said izuku as he started walking out of the testing site

Uraraka was going to grab his shoulder to talk but was stopped by a girl who just shooked her heard no

Everyone there left wondering on who was this mysterious dude.

An Hour Later

Shino and Izuku on their way towards the shelter

"So no one said anything to after what you just said" asked Shino

"Yeah man. It was really frustrating that everyone was too much of a coward to help her." Said Izuku as he kicked a rock on the sidewalk

"Well I mean not everyone is a powerful as you and they were probably really scared" stated Shino

"I know that but they could've done something but instead they chose to do nothing. It's like everyone seems to be really good at that" Izuku said with pain in his eyes.

Shino stopped Izuku from walking and put his hands on his shoulder

"This is not the same thing as it was in America Izuku, these are two different things" said Shino

"Are they Shino!?" yelled Izuku taking Shino hands off of him

"Cause it's people who could've done something but they chose not. Yet, this time it's not ordinary people, politicians, or cops. No, these are supposed to be potential heroes in training. You know heroes who are willing to sacrifice to save others." Izuku stated

Shino sighed and looked at Izuku

"Yes, what you're saying is true. But these are potential heroes and that's the whole point of the exam. It's to weed out people who aren't cut for hero work both physically or mentally. INot everyone is brave or courageous to take risk to do the right thing at times" said Shino

"I know, I know… I just get so frustrated..." Izuku said looking up at the sky.

"It just reminds me of what happened… it's still hard at times, " said Izuku as he was pulled into a hug

"I know man, I know.." Shino said

After their hug they continued to head back towards shelter ready eat some good food

 **Midoriya Household (one week later)**

Izuku felt very impatient. He was confident that he passed the written exam with Advanced scores but, and confident that he made the cut for the hero course. He was more interested to see if Shino and him were going to be in the same class.

"Izuku! A letter! It's your results! From U.A.". said his mum

Izuku went into his room while Inko was in the hallway a little worried. Izuku opened the letter with the waxed U.A. logo. A cartridge was inside so, Izuku put it on his desk and activated it.

" **I AM HERE!... As a projector** "!

Izuku hoped he'd never see that stupid smile. He checked the letter which, still had the U.A. logo.

" **Confused? The reason I came here is to teach the next generation of heroes at U.A.** ".

All Might saw Izuku not fazed in the slightest and looked more pissed than glad

'Oh man. I have to apologize'.

All Might looked at Izuku in concern.

" **Young Midoriya, I want… no, need to** ".

All Might was unfortunately interrupted by someone telling him to hurry up.

" **Ok. I'm sorry. Your results! You came in first place with your Villain points which, were 90! You beat the record of the most points in the entrance exam. will enter you into the hero course** "

Izuku was happy and glad that he made it but chose not to show it at all and keep a pissed of glare at All Might

" **THAT'S NOT ALL, HOWEVER** ".

Izuku looked up at All Might.

" **The Villain Points weren't the only way to pass. That's why we developed… Rescue Points! As a matter of fact, The Girl you saved offered to give some of her points to you because of your action. Izuku Midoriya with 50 Rescue points and Ochaco Uraraka with 35 Rescue Points** "!

Izuku no longer could hold his face and started to smile. Happy to hear that Ochaco now had a better chance to get in

He looked at the projection. " **Come, young Midoriya. This is your Hero academia** "!

Izuku turned off the projector and just stared at the wall and just smirked.

"The first step to actual change, time to get excited"

 **I'm saying to be a hero is means you step across the line and are willing to make a sacrifice, so heroes always are making a sacrifice. Heroes always take a risk. Heroes always deviant. Heroes always doing something that most people don't and we want to change - I want to democratise heroism to say any of us can be a hero.**

 **Philip Zimbardo**

 **Sorry this is shorter but I had some extra time today so I wanted to write it up.**

 **There will be a flash back on how Izuku developed his Nen abilities as well as what happened in America (Though not sure when I will when It comes to America).**

 **Like I've said leave a comment on how I need to improve, what you like, or just want to say hi! I really have appreciate the support for the story! Hopefully I'll see ya'll soon peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but still enjoy though!**

Chapter 5

 **The Day Before the First day at U.A**

Aaron and Izuku are both at sitting at Dagona Beach watching the sunset over the ocean. With their shoes off, toes in the sand, with breeze coming in towards them

They decided earlier that before Izuku starts his big day at U.A they should go back to the place where it all started. Which Izuku hasn't been to in almost year due to being busy helping at the shelter, training, and hanging with his friends occasionally

Though instead of the beach being a junkyard like it was three years ago. It's now a spotless beach where you can't even find a soda can on the ground.

Izuku thought of this as he looked around remembering when Aaron was gone for a couple of months and Izuku had to train on his own. Aaron left him a workout schedule but also told him that he can do whatever workout he wanted to do as long as it was consent and worthwhile. So izuku thought it be a good idea to clean it up the beach. Lucky it didn't take long since he was already in good shape due to Aaron earlier training. Though towards the end things got a lot easier. I wonde…

"Are you thinking about time when you came and clean this place up" smirked Aaron

Izuku just smiled as he said,

"Yeah I am. It was grueling work, yet the worst thing was the smell to be honest it was just awful to be honest"

"If that worst thing was smell than maybe I should've your work out in the gym with me and clean the beach at the same time. Instead of giving you the choice to do what you wanted" said Aaron was sly and devious grin

"No no no, It was hard enough when it was just that alone! I can't imagine doing both things at the same time. I thought it be a good way to serve like you alw…", Izuku panicking said.

"JK jk jk man ahaha. I got you good! If that happened you would've died and your mom would've had my head," laughed Aaron

Izuku just looked at his sensei with a look of confusion and worry

After a good minute of laughing Aaron stops and has a contemplating face.

"Yeah well people seem to like throwing stuff away into the ocean not really caring. That's just sucks to be honest. We got one planet and were killing it slowly and people just don't care do they? Not just companies but every day citizens, " as Aaron look back towards the town

"Let me ask you something, do you know why it's been able to stay clean over the years?" asked Aaron as he look at

"Well…. when people saw that it had been cleaned they wanted to keep it clean I guess" said Izuku

"Yeah your right and the only reason that happened is because of you"

"How so? "

"I talked to some local residents who's have been here for years and they always wanted to get the beach cleaned. However, every time they tried to get the government to come clean beach they were always given some excuses, some empty promise, or just flat out denied."

"Yet, when you started to clean the beach that inspired others to hop in and help as well! They would come in and help with the small scarps and stuff in the afternoons. Why did you think I had you only work out in the morning huh? When I came back huh?" smiled Aaron

"I was wondering why it went so fast!" as Izuku slapped his head

"You know, for someone who's really smart your wisdom ability score can be low at times." laughed Aaron

"You never stop with D&D reference do you?" asked Izuku

"Nope" Aaron proudly said **(and expect more D &D reference and jokes, I love D&D!)**

"I really shouldn't be surprised to be honest" said Izuku

"You're not wrong….Anyways back on track, Izuku you inspired these people to go and try to change their situation. You were the difference that made this possible. Granted it was only you and couple other people at first but then the whole community came in and helped. There's even a court case being held with some of the local residents suing a couple big corporation on their dumping tactics"

' _which I'm helping with but he doesn't need to know that_ " thought Aaron

All in all, you was the change that started this. Just another reason why I'm so proud of you over everything that has happened since I met you on this beach. I know you going to be amazing hero as well, even though this path of being a **hero** is not the one I would've wanted you to be on. I'm still amazed and awed and how you fought for this for past three years even though it was hard and awful things happened. Yet, you were committed thought out the whole time and you were thoughtful… So tomorrow when you go to that school go show them who's boss Alright" Aaron said with a proud look

Izuku swelling up with tears gave Aaron a hug. Which lasted for a couple seconds until they both split apart and continued to enjoy their time laughing as they looked at the sunset slowly end

It was a perfect day

It was the calm between the storms…

 **Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed citizens can change the world; indeed, it's the only thing that ever has.**

 **Margaret Meadstorm**

 **U.A. High school**

"Class 1-A, Class 1-A, Class 1-A".

Izuku stopped at the door that had a huge 1-A printed on it. "Hmm, this can't be Class 1-A, right~? How can't I find one huge door in this entire building".

Izuku stopped himself before opening the door.

'Too bad Shinou isn't in class 1A. God I hope i'm not with Bakugou or the discount lanky sonic the headhog'. Thought Izuku

Izuku opened the door only to see Bakugou arguing with the blue-haired guy.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" yelled the blue hair dude

"What?"

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen who made this desk"

"Pff. No. What junior high did you go to?"

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida"

"Somei? Some damn elite, huh? I'm going to enjoy crushing you" exclaimed Bakugou

"Crush? Are you sure you're in the right place? "exclaimed Tenya

"I ask a similar question almost everytime" said Izuku

Everyone turned to see Izuku who looked annoyed at their arguing.

"Good morning. I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is "

"I heard and to be honest I don't want to talk to". Said Izuku

Iida stopped in his tracks.

"I'm simply just presenting myself", Iida said

"Why? A few days ago, you got on my nerves and accused me of things that were false"

"Your right, I was stressed and anxious about that exam and I tried to take out it out on you. That was wrong of me to say and do all those things. I'm sorry." Iida bowed to Izuku

Izuku was kind of taken back by all this and was genuinely surprised

'Well maybe he's not bad as I thought. I should give him a chance', thought Izuku

"Okay I forgive you and I'm sorry for punching you in the stomach so hard. My name.." said Izuku

"Hey, I know that hair. It's you, Izuku", said a voice behind him

"Oh hey, Ochaco" Izuku said turning around seeing her

Izuku started small talk with Ochaco for a c

"Excuse me Izuku but before class starts I have to ask you something" Iida said getting the attention of the two.

"You knew something extra about the exam. About the rescue points" said Iida

"I have no clue what you're talking about"

"when you saved that Ochaco from the zero-pointer. You knew about Rescue Points"

"Wait, are you saying that I only saved her for some extra points?" Izuku said angrily

"Well yeah, I thou", Iida said before being interrupted

Number one, I didn't know about the points. Number two, I went to save her so she could live, not for some stupid reward after. And finally, Number three, if that's how you see heroes then my initial opinion of you was right. Stay out of my way and rethink about what a hero is!".

Everyone in the room was glued to this conversation and how it went zero to a hundred real quick.

"Im not suprise…" Izuku started to say until he felt another presence entering the room

"If you're here to socialize get out".

Izuku looked behind Ochaco to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag.

"This is the hero course. I'm your teacher, call me Mr. Aizawa. Get into these uniforms and meet me outside on the field".

Izuku caught a blue U.A. uniform and was complexed. Somehow this man was able to get past most of his _En_ field that he almost constantly has up.

"This man must be a Nen user as well, or he's just able to suppress his presence so much its Zetsu. Well Aaron did say that some aspect of Nen can still be used by people with quirks even if they do it unknowing" Izuku said as he left to go outside

 **~The Field~**

"A Quirk Apprehension Test!?" Everyone nearly yelled in confusion.

Everyone in class 1-A stood on the large P.E ground while in there P.E uniforms given to them by Aizawa, which fit everyone perfectly.

"What about the ceremony!? And the guidance counselors meeting!?" Ochako called with a worry look on her face.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." The hero said without looking back at Ochako. "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus." Aizawa said while looking back with a scary look in his eye. "Well that 'freedom' goes for us teachers too." He said, making everyone gulp.

Aizawa went on to explain what the Quirk Apprehension test was. Apparently it was more simple then most people thought. The 20 students would all do 8 events today, such as softball pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained sideways jumps, upper-body exercises, and seated toe-touch. All these things were used in middle schools for sporting tests, only nobody could use their quirks so to keep things fair for people, which was hard for people with mutation quirks. The twist of the 8 events were that everyone would try to use their quirk as best they can during each event to try and get a higher score.

"Bakugo," The hero teacher called the blonds name, grabbing his attention. "How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

The blond clicked his teeth, looking annoyed. "67 meters." He said, remembering how Izuku got farther then him during their last school sporting event.

Aizawa tossed a softball to Bakugo. "Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine." He said as Bakugo walked into the circle. "Don't hold back." He said, getting a grin out of the blond.

"You got it." He said with a grin as he started to whined up his arm. "Just add some explosion to the pitch and BAM that'll blow everyone away and show them who's on top!"

Just as the ball was leaving Bakugo's hand, the blond set off a huge explosion that sent the ball soring into the distance.

"DIIIEE!" The blond screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Die, Really man?" Izuku thought with an eye roll as he rubbed the dust out of his eye.

After a few seconds the device in Aizawa's hands beeped. "Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." The pro-hero said as he showed what Bakugo's score was, which was 705.2 m. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'Hero Foundation'."

"Awsome! That looks so fun!"

"705 meters, so unreal!"

"We can really use our quirks now!? That's the department of heroics for you!"

"It looks fun... you say?"

Izuku for some reason felt dread at the pro-hero's tone of voice right now.

"So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good old time?" Aizawa said as his hair shadowed his eyes. "What happened to becoming heroes?" When the teacher's eyes landed on everyone, they felt a shiver of dread. "All right then. In that case, new rule: The students who ranks last in total points will be judged 'Hopeless' and has no potential ,"

The next words to leave the man's mouth sent a chill of dread through everyone.

"And instantly expelled."

"W-wait a minute!" A girl (Izuku assumed it was a girl by the voice) who appeared to be totally invisible save her clothing interrupted. "This is just our first day! No, even if it wasn't, that's way too unreasonable!"

"That's the life of a hero," Aizawa replied, unfazed by the outburst. "Natural disasters, big accidents, rampaging villains…these kinds of things can happen when we least expect it. The job of a hero is to reverse all that insanity and restore reason. If you were thinking that you could just have a good time out here every day, then let me burst that bubble you've got right now. From here on out, for the next three years, U.A is going to throw more hardships at you than you could count. Don't you know the school motto? Plus Ultra."

Everyone stood silent

"Alright".

Everyone looked at Izuku.

"That seems reasonable"

"You aren't worried." Asked Aizawa

"I know firsthand that life is unfair. Whether it be the quirk you have, what you look like, your race and ethnicity, or one of the many countless other things you can't control. It's about what getting back and keep working your butt off to get somewhere in life."

Pausing and taking a deep breath Izuku continued saying

"In the words of Kobe Bryant one of the greatest basketball player who ever lived said, ** _I have nothing in common with lazy people who blame others for their lack of success. Great things come from hard work and perseverance. No excuses._** So, no I'm not worried at all"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow

 _"At least one of them gets it"_ he thought

"Confident much." Aizawa asked

"I've been training for 3 years non-stop. This is just proving how far I've come".

Everyone looked at Izuku in awe. Aizawa smirked and opened his mouth. "Alright, If you don't make it to the top 10 I'll expel you and the others will be safe"

"If I'm number 1 in the ranking than no one is getting expelled, how about that," Izuku smirked

"Deal".

Izuku went back to his group. Everyone in the class was trying to process what just happened. Izuku just risked his place in U.A. for everyone else. They were all more interested in Izuku… including a certain red-white hair colored boy.

 **Test 1: 50 Meter Dash**

Izuku was paying attention to his other classmates. Iida cleared the run in 3.04 seconds while a girl named Tsuyu got 5.58 seconds. He saw Ochaco and Ojiro were next. Ochaco used her Quirk to lighten herself, so when it was time to go she was gone in a blur and got 2.35 seconds while Ojiro got 5.49 seconds, though Ochaco landing was less than perfect to say the least.

Izuku and Bakugou were next. Izuku got into a running stance while Bakugou put his hands behind him with a few sparks coming from his hands. Both smirked and once they heard were told to go… they were off. Bakugou sent explosions from his palms which created smokescreens to cover Izuku but, Izuku was still on his tail. "Bakugou, you got 3.90. Izuku you got 4.09 seconds".

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

Izuku used summoned his book and place the device between a coupled pages and the book start to close which gave him a score 750.7 Kg which made him first place

 **Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

Bakugou used his explosions, Aoyama used his laser, and Izuku got into a running position and cleared the sandbox with a swift front-flip. Aizawa was just looked annoyed seeing this as well as Bakugo.

'All those years of jumping from rooftop to rooftop and swinging like spiderman with Shino paid off" thought Izuku

"Hey nerd, why didn't you fly on your dumb book!" yelled Bakugo

"Well I knew I was going to make it over and it's not like we gets extra point for doing more. So there was no need " Izuku calmly stated

 **Test 4: Repeated Side-Steps**

Izuku was one of the better one on this getting second place behind Mineta

 **Test 5: Sit-ups**

Izuku did 95 Sit-ups without breaking a sweat in under a minute. He came in second place behind Sato who got 121 Sit-ups thanks to his Sugar Rush Quirk.

 **Test 6: Seated toe-touch**

Izuku reached his toes thanks to his flexible body from his years of training.

 **Test 7: Distance Run**

Everyone got into a running position. Once they were allowed to go, everyone sprinted off. Izuku was leading everyone until Iida, Bakugou, Sato, Momo, and Todoroki. So Izuku summoned his book, did a hand symbol and the book became large enough so that he can sit on it and ride. Towards the end everyone had stopped running due to exhaustion except him and Momo (who made an electric bike). They were just having a casual conversation about Momo's quirk as they went around the track. Until Aizwa told them that the test was over and that'll both get the highest score they could get for it.

 **Test 8: Ball Throw**

Ochaco recently just went and got an unbelievable score of Infinity! Which Izuku knew he had to take notes later and ask her question about her quirk, but now it was his turn as teacher threw him a new ball.

As Izuku walked to get in the circle his book which is right behind his shoulder started to flipping through pages into it suddenly stopped.

When Izuku got in the circle he stood towards the edge of it as the book lay down in the middle of the circle.

Suddenly a burst of green aura came out of the book that covered the entire circle. Though the lights only lasted for 20 seconds until it stopped shimmering and everyone saw that a rail gun was now in the circle on top of the book.

At this point everyone on the field was dead silent except for Bakugo who was gritting his teeth. As Izuku took the ball, placed it in the rail gun, took out his phone that he somehow had in his hands, and then typed something on his phone which caused the rail gun to move to a 45 degree angled pointed at the open field.

Izuku turned around and looked at his classmates

"You might want to cover your ears guys this can be loud" Izuku said as he smiled

At this point everyone covered their ears as izuku pressed a button on his phone

The rail gun than fired with a big explosion.

No one really saw the ball leave the rail gun or where it landed. Yet as soon as the ball was launched the another shimmering green light appeared and the rail was gone and it was now izuku just holding his book in his hands.

Now everyone was either confused, shocked, or astonished by what they just saw. Yet, they were all thinking the same thing….

"WHAT, IN, THE, WORLD, IS YOUR QURIK DUDE!" yelled a dude with Red Hair

Izuku just smiled and shrugged his shoulder as he went back in line

 **~Behind a Building~**

All Might was hiding behind a building watching his student about to take on the ball throw and test. Worried and curious about Izuku.

"What are you doing?" All Might turned to the voice to see that it was Nezu.

"Nezu, what are you doing here." All Might said in shock to see the woman.

"Same thing you doing watching and wondering about our student Midoriya, don't worry if he is really with him we'll know soon enough before something happens." All Might nodded and looked at Izuku with a worried look

 **~The center of the Field~**

Everyone was ready to see the results. Izuku stood there feeling confident.

Aizawa walked towards the group.

"Here are your results".

Aizawa put a holograph in front of them which showed the rankings.

 **1\. Izuku Midoriya**

 **2\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **3\. Shoto Todoroki**

 **4\. Katsuki Bakugou**

 **5\. Tenya Iida**

 **6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **7\. Mezo Shoji**

 **8\. Mashirao Ojiro**

 **9\. Eijiro Kirishima**

 **10\. Mina Ashido**

 **11\. Ochaco Uraraka**

 **12\. Koji Koda**

 **13\. Rikido Sato**

 **14\. Tsuyu Asui**

 **15\. Yuga Aoyama**

 **16\. Hanta Sero**

 **17\. Denki Kaminari**

 **18\. Kyoka Jiro**

 **19\. Toru Hagakure**

 **20\. Minoru Mineta**

Everyone was relieved and not very surprised that Izuku was number 1. Izuku smiled seeing that all his hard work paid off. This was interrupted by a pissed off Bakugou who was daring daggers at him while hands were sparking.

' _God Bless! Freaking 4th place! Under Icy Hot and Little Miss Princess over there!'_ Bakugou thought

"Alright head back to class" said Aizwa as he walked away

 _'This kid almost breezed through the assessment. He's might even be in the same league as the Big Three. So, why is he willing to do that if he knows he's going to pass the test?_ ' Aizawa thought, as he walked back to the class. " _What are your goals Izuku?"_

 **~After School~**

"Man what a day it's been" said Izuku as he walked back to the shelter.

After the assessments everyone congratulated and asked him about his quirk. Yet he refrained from explaining his 'quirk' saying he'll tell them when they do proper introductions in their homeroom class. Though that never really happened today because they went straight to regular classes with other teachers and it became like any other day of a college experience. He had a couple classes with his friends which was awesome.

"Though I still need to take more notes on my classmates quirks they seem kind of amazing to be honest. I wonder what it would…"

"Izuku! You need to go to the office there may be an issue" said a voice from a very old woman

Izuku looked up to see that he was already at the shelter and the woman who called him was Mrs. Sakura. Who's a widow and one of the older ladies who volunteered as a gardener at the shelter for many years. In fact, she's one of the many quirkless people who come to the shelter to volunteer, get support, or both at the same time.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" asked Izuku with a concerned look.

"I'm not sure but a small boy was rushed upstairs by a random person calling out Aaron's name. You should go in and see what's going on." Said Sakura

"Will do! Thanks I'll see you later" replied Izuku as he jogged inside the school.

Izuku jogged to Aaron's office and when he got in there he quickly opened the door. As he walked in he saw Aaron kneeling next to a small girl with a hand on her back comforting her. The small boy looked like a small little demon in raggedy clothes that were worn out and too big for him. Yet, the boy had marks, bruises, cuts and scratches all over his arms and legs and had blood stain on his head. This is when Izuku saw Callie with her hands on top of the boy's head and a blue light coming from her hands. Then izuku just saw a man in the corner in the room just standing there looking worried.

"What's going on?" asked Izuku

Aaron looked up to Izuku and looked him straight in the eyes which cause Izuku to be startle a little bit

All izuku saw was fury in Aarons eyes as they slightly glowed blue

'Crap…someone is going to be in a lot of pain tonight' thought Izuku

 **To be continued**

 **Sorry it took so long to write this one but life has been kicking my butt recently.**

 **Trying to re-read and correct my grammar but English is not my strong suit to be honest. So sorry if it's not the best but i'll keep trying to improve through!**

 **Like I've said leave a comment on how I improve, what you like, or just want to say hi! I really have appreciated the support for the story! Until next time peace!**

 **RIP Kobe Bryant**


End file.
